ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Superman II
IG-88 Meets Superman II is the second installment of the IG-88 / DC Universe and the second installment of the IG-88 / Superman Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Before the destruction of Krypton, the criminals General Zod (Terence Stamp), Ursa (Sarah Douglas) and Non (Jack O'Halloran) are sentenced to banishment into the Phantom Zone for insurrection and murder, amongst other crimes. Years later, the Phantom Zone is shattered near Earth by a shockwave stemming from the detonation of a hydrogen bomb, which had been launched into space by Superman (Christopher Reeve) and The 88 Squad after foiling a Horde Of Darkness plot to blow up Paris. The three Kryptonian criminals are freed from the Zone by The Horde Of Darkness, finding themselves with super-powers granted by the yellow light of Earth's sun. After attacking human astronauts on the Moon and the small town of East Houston, Idaho (which they mistake as being capital city of "Planet Houston" due to NASA's transmissions), the three criminals and The Horde Of Darkness travel to the White House and force the President of the United States (E.G. Marshall) to surrender on behalf of the entire planet before General Zod and The Horde Of Darkness during an international television broadcast. When the President pleads for Superman and The 88 Squad to save the Earth, Zod and Bowser demand that Superman and The 88 Squad come and "kneel before Zod and The Horde Of Darkness!" Nostalgia Critic's Zod suddenly intrudes and both Zods have an argument on who's the real Zod. Meanwhile, the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Planet Daily Planet] sends Clark Kent, Lois Lane (Margot Kidder), and The 88 Squad to Niagara Falls. After Superman and The 88 Squad save a little boy from going over the falls, Lois wonders why Superman just happened to be in the area and suspects he and Clark are the same man. She dares Clark to admit he is Superman by jumping into the Niagara River, but Clark and The 88 Squad save her without exposing any of his abilities. That night, Clark accidentally falls into the room's fireplace, when trying to recover Lois's comb from the fire, though it was caused by Angry Joe secretly. When Lois discovers that his hand is unburned, Clark is forced to admit he is Superman. He takes her and The 88 Squad to his Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic, and shows them the traces of his past stored in the energy crystals of the fortress, one of which is the green crystal that created the Fortress and opened Superman's contact with his parents. Superman declares his love for Lois and his wish to spend his life with her. After conferring with the artificial intelligence of his mother Lara, Superman removes his superpowers by exposing himself to red Kryptonian sunlight in a crystal chamber, becoming a mortal, much to The 88 Squad's dismay. Clark and Lois become romantically closer, spending the night together. The gang leave the Fortress and return from the Arctic by automobile. Arriving at a diner in Metropolis, Clark gets beaten up by a truck driver named Rocky (Pepper Martin), who is secretly working for Angry Joe. The 88 Squad defeat Rocky, but It is there that Clark, Lois, and The 88 Squad learn of Zod's and The Horde Of Darkness's conquest of the world. Realizing that humanity cannot fight the villains themselves, Clark returns to the Fortress with The 88 Squad to try to regain his powers. Lex Luthor (Gene Hackman) escapes from prison with Eve Teschmacher and The Horde Of Darkness's help, leaving Otis and IG-72 behind. Luthor, Teschmacher, and The Horde Of Darkness find and infiltrate the Fortress of Solitude before Superman, Lois, and The 88 Squad arrive. Luthor and Bowser learn of Superman's connection to Jor-El and General Zod. He tells Zod and The Horde Of Darkness that Superman is the son of Jor-El, their jailer, and offers to lead him to the Man of Steel in exchange for control of Australia. The three Kryptonians form an alliance with Luthor and The Horde Of Darkness and go to the offices of the Daily Planet. Superman and The 88 Squad arrive, after having found the green crystal and restoring his powers, and battle the three Kryptonians and The Horde Of Darkness in Metropolis. Zod realizes Superman cares for the innocent humans and takes advantage of this weakness by threatening bystanders. To protect the civilians and the city, Superman and The 88 Squad realize the only way to stop Zod and The Horde Of Darkness is to lure them to the Fortress. Superman and The 88 Squad fly off to save the city. Zod, Ursa, Non, and The Horde Of Darkness pursue them, kidnapping Lois and taking Luthor. Upon arrival, Zod and The Horde Of Darkness declare Luthor has outlived his usefulness and plans to kill both him, Superman, and The 88 Squad. Superman and The 88 Squad try to get Luthor to lure the villains into the crystal chamber to depower them, but Luthor, eager to get back in Zod's and The Horde Of Darkness's favor, reveals the chamber's secret to the villains. While The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness battle, Zod and Bowser force Superman into the chamber and activates it. Afterwards, Zod and Bowser force Kal-El to kneel before him and swear his eternal loyalty; however, Superman crushes Zod's hand and tosses him into a crevice. After The 88 Squad defeat an escaping Horde Of Darkness, Luthor deduces that Superman and The 88 Squad reconfigured the chamber to expose the trio to red sunlight while Superman was protected from it. Non falls into another crevice while trying to fly towards Superman and Lois and IG-80 knock Ursa into a third one. Superman and The 88 Squad fly back to civilization, returning Luthor to prison and Lois home. At the Daily Planet the following day, Clark and The 88 Squad find Lois upset about knowing his secret and not being able to be open about her true feelings because he is Superman. He kisses her, using his abilities to wipe her mind of her knowledge of the past few days. Later, Clark and The 88 Squad return to the Metropolis diner and have a rematch with Rocky the truck driver, who beat him up earlier, and defeat him and his TGWTG Squad easily. Superman and The 88 Squad restore the damage done by Zod, replacing the flag on top of the White House and promising the President never to let them down again. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA